fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
A Roger Rabbit Car2oon
"Something wacky this way comes." - Poster tagline. A Roger Rabbit Car2oon (also known unofficially as Roger Rabbit 2) is a hand drawn CGI hybrid animated film produced by Hyperion Animation and distributed by Disney and Amblin. The film is a sequel to the 1988 hybrid film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Plot Somewhere between 1941 and 1943, Roger Rabbit, a clumsy but carefree high school student (as well as the only toon in a high school for humans) takes his adoptive mother's car on a joyride while she is away on a business trip to prove to his adoptive father he is responsible, but upon doing so, he accidentally crashes into another car belonging to R.K. Maroon. Roger, due to being a toon, is in danger of being dipped in the hands of Judge Doom, as he neither has a driver's license, let alone car insurance. Fortunately, R.K. agrees to let Roger pay for the damages in exchange for not calling the Toon Patrol on Roger. With a debt of $2,000 to pay off, Roger is forced to get a summer job, with only a 3 day deadline. Because of his toonish clumsiness, however, Roger struggles and is fired from almost every job he finds. Meanwhile, R.K. Maroon, revealed to be the CEO of the Maroon Cartoons studio, is threatened by his rival Wackytoon Studios with its larger cast of toon actors, compared to Maroon Cartoons' sole toon actor Baby Herman. Luckily, Maroon Cartoons is saved when Roger Rabbit is hired by R.K. Maroon to star in a new Baby Herman cartoon. Roger's clumsiness not only helps solidify his status as Maroon Cartoons' next big star, but the box office sucess of the cartoon instantly pays Roger's debt overnight, with only a minute to spare. Roger's success vastly increases Maroon Cartoons' sales but draws the attention of Wackytoons Studios' CEO, who wants to learn Roger's secret. He sends Jessica Krupnick, his beautiful toon secretary, to seduce Roger into revealing the secret to his success, though Roger's trademark clumsiness impedes her progress and ultimately she quits her job. Later in 1992 (45 years after the events of the original film). Maroon Cartoon Studios is in a great deal of trouble from parent activists claiming the studios' characters are brainwashing children into doing violent acts resembling those seen in the cartoons. R.K. Maroon Junior, the new head of Maroon Cartoon Studios after the original R.K. Maroon's passing, witnesses a mob of angry protest group known as the PASS GAS (Parents Against Stupid Shenanigans from Greatly Animated Simpletons) outside the studio and orders his new security guard Bongo, a large toon gorilla, to scare them away. In a conference, the studio's executive chairmen Rocco Degreasy and Dominic Degreasy advise R.K. Maroon Junior to take the matters a bit more seriously, but Junior just shrugs it off, stating that Maroon Cartoons has grown into a "multi-billion dollar empire" over the years and believes a few measley protesters won't do it any harm. Meanwhile, in Toontown, Roger Rabbit celebrates the premiere of his new TV show, It's the Roger Rabbit Show! by taking Jessica, who is now married to Roger, on a leisurely sunset drive through Toontown... during a fierce thunderstorm. Regardless of the lightning strikes and tornaodes, however, Roger and Jessica don't seem to mind one bit (in fact, Jessica claims they make Toontown more "romantic"). Roger gets the idea to pay Eddie Valiant a suprise visit, since it is close to his birthday. Unfortunately, things do not go as planned as the Toontown tunnel appears to be closed for repair and the trio end up having to drive through a portable hole instead. On the other side, they end up in a courtroom alongside R.K. Maroon Junior; apparently, all three are on trial for "the needless brainwashing of young children's minds with cartoon violence". The leader of the PACS activist group, Sen Sirship, shows the judge a VHS tape of Roger Rabbit's first cartoon Down for the Count, which shows Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman in a haunted castle. The jury watches the cartoon and is utterly shocked as they watch the scene in which Roger is hitting the vampire bat with a huge mallet. Sen Sirship then shows the jury a VHS recording of her 9-year-old son hitting one of her siblings with a hammer, exactly how Roger did it in the cartoon. R.K. Maroon Junior claims that Roger used the mallet in a self-defense act of protecting Baby Herman. Nonetheless, however, the jury finds the defendants guilty and the judge orders R.K. Maroon Junior to have his studio make non-violent and "family friendly" cartoons. Months have passed since the trial and Maroon Cartoons have churned out a new Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman cartoon called Sunny Daze. The audience clings to their seats as they were promised it would be "Roger's biggest, greatest cartoon yet". The cartoon itself does live up to its promise, but not in the way the children had expected; in the cartoon, Roger and Baby Herman are not up to their usual antics but are instead sitting on a park bench eating ice cream and making small talk. More family friendly cartoons are produced such as Karate Cow Goes Grocery Shopping and Benny the Cab Does His Taxes. The parents of the children absolutely love these cartoons, but the children hate them with a burning passion. As a result, ratings for It's the Roger Rabbit Show! have dropped significantly and Maroon Cartoon Studios is losing money. What's worse, Wackytoons Studios introduces their newest cartoon star, Bonkers D. Bobcat, who is more successful than Roger Rabbit but stangely (and ironically) looks and acts just like him. Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman and Jessica Rabbit are left out of a job as a result of Maroon Cartoons' closure. Fortunately, Valiant Detective Agency is hiring for two new recruits, and both of them can't wait to see Eddie Valiant again, especially since he saved them from Judge Doom all those years ago. Baby Herman wishes them good luck announces his retirement from acting and goes out to buy the biggest cigar in town. However, when Roger and Jessica arrive at Eddie's office, they are greeted not by Eddie Valiant himself, but by Sadie Valiant, the daughter of Eddie's deceased brother Teddy Valiant. Sadie explains that Eddie had long since retired and during that time, she had taken over the business that Eddie and Teddy started when she was only 37. Jessica Rabbit asks Sadie if there is work for her and Roger, and Sadie tells the two to investigate the murder of Rocco Degreasy. Roger and Jessica arrive at the Degreasy Brothers' residence and the two are given permission by the police department to look for clues. Jessica notices green paint around Rocco's neck, indicating that he had been strangled by a green-colored toon. Suddenly, the TV turns on by itself and an episode of He's Bonkers D. Bobcat is shown playing. Roger and Jessica watch the cartoon and notice that Bonkers' shirt is the same color as the strangle marks on Rocco's neck. The two arrive at Wackytoon Studios and have Bonkers arrested. The next day, however, Wackytoons releases a new Bonkers cartoon as if the murder never happened in the first place. Roger and Sadie become suspicious and question exactly how Bonkers D. Bobcat was released from prison and decide to investigate. They infiltrate Wacktoons and discover a storage facility containing clones of Bonkers D. Bobcat. A diagram explains that the original Bonkers was created using Roger Rabbit's DNA and that Wackytoons forced Bonkers to create dopples of himself to be put in stasis so the company would always keep its big star whenever he was needed. Cast * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Jim Cummings as Bonkers D. Bobcat Development Unlike the first film, which used live action humans interacting with hand-drawn animated characters, the sequel is done entirely using animation. Instead of being played by live actors, the humans in the film are animated using CGI techniques whilst the "toons" remain hand-drawn animated. However, the environments for both Toontown and the real world are both rendered in CGI. Roger Rabbit himself has received a redesign that would be used for all future Roger Rabbit projects; his eyes remain blue but the pupils are pie-eye shaped, referencing the eyes of late 20's and early 30's cartoon characters. He also has two huge front teeth as opposed to the small front tooth seen in his pre-sequel design. His teeth have been colored yellow to distinguish them from his body. His red overalls gained pockets, and his bow tie no longer has any yellow polka dots. Video Games A Roger Rabbit Car2oon has so far spawned three video games for modern consoles: Roger Rabbit vs. The Vegetabully, Roger Rabbit: The Other Toontowns and Roger Rabbit: Little World. Trivia * The idea of Rocco Degreasy being murdered is an element borrowed from Gary Wolf's 1981 novel Who Censored Roger Rabbit?, which served as the basis for Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Category:Roger Rabbit